


Birthday Wish

by craveaboon



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, bom spring fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craveaboon/pseuds/craveaboon
Summary: All of District 9 plans a surprise birthday party for Elder Poptarts





	Birthday Wish

The former District 9 Elders were gathered together in preparation for a surprise birthday party, forming a circle around the self-elected leader of the project. In the center of the group stood Kevin, holding a checklist of every task that needed to be completed before Chris’ arrival. He began to pace within the circle of people, carefully scanning the room to ensure that everyone was in attendance.

The group both eagerly and fearfully awaited instructions, eyes following the seemingly frustrated man-in-charge.

Kevin was counting each familiar face, a pen in hand to check each name off of the list. When he came to an empty spot in the circle, his feet stopped dead in their tracks. “Where is Ezra?” He asked with bitter undertones, expecting at least one answer. The air became cold after the lack of response, everyone exchanging worried glances.

Just in time, Ezra stumbled through the front door, covered in hay from head to toe. “Sorry I’m late..” He mumbled, the door slamming shut behind him. “Those donkeys are relentless.”

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, “I have several questions.”

Letting out a sigh, Kevin gestured for Ezra to join the group. “No time to explain.” He shook his head, “We have too much to do. I’m just grateful you showed up at all.”

Approaching what resembled a cult circle, Ezra couldn’t help but smile at the immediate forgiveness.

Groaning in disgust at the travesty that stood next to him, Avery began to brush off Ezra. “You are getting hay _everywhere_..”

Kevin checked off the final name on the list, “Alright, now that I’m certain everyone is here, let’s get down to business.”

There were two immediate gasps of excitement, “To defeat the Huns!” Arnold and Michael managed to sing in unison.

Every head turned in their direction, Kevin letting out a more exasperated sigh.

Arnold cleared his throat, “Sorry.” He apologized somewhat softly.

“I’m not.” Michael replied with a smirk.

“Anyway..” Kevin attempted to steer the conversation in the correct direction, “We’re all here for the same reason, aren’t we?”

“To let you boss us around?” Seth sneered, crossing his arms.

Having hardly any patience left, Kevin shot a warning glare towards Seth. “ _No_..” He said before realizing that the positive energy in the room was nonexistent, attempting to switch his tune to something a bit perkier. “To give Poptarts the best gosh darn party he’s ever had!”

A fair majority cheered in response, although everyone nodded in agreement.

“That’s the spirit!” Kevin grinned, flipping over the paper that rested on the clipboard. “Now then- Nabulungi’s job was to distract Chris for at least a few hours, so realistically, I don’t know how much time we have to pull this off. But, what I _do_ know is, we’ll use the time we’ve got to make this day as perfect as it can possibly be!” He preached, “Now who’s with me?!”

This time, everyone emitted a cheer.

“Alright! So,” Kevin lifted his pen to point towards different people, “Church, your job is to keep a lookout for Chris and Naba.”

James adjusted the positioning of his glasses, “Erm, what am I supposed to do if I see them?”

“I don’t know, just.. Make up a code word or something.” Kevin instructed before pointing to the next person, “McKinley, Davis, and Schrader. You’re in charge of the decorations.”

“Yes!” Connor enthusiastically replied, pumping both of his fists in the air.

Michael smirked devilishly, crossing his arms. “Sounds good to me..”

“Are we decorating, like.. The whole town?” Jacob questioned.

Kevin blinked, “Um.. No. Just the dining room.”

It seemed to take a moment to process, but Jacob eventually nodded. “Got it.”

“Now, then..” Kevin pointed, “Cunningham, Zelder, and Neeley. You’re in charge of the cake. The ingredients and instructions are already laid out for convenience.”

Arnold gasped dramatically, “Oh, wow! I get to be like Buddy Valastro!”

Ezra’s eyes lit up, “Cake is my middle name.” He said dreamily.

Avery side-glanced the two of them, “Oh boy, I can’t wait..” He said in a monotone, completely expressionless.

“Let me guess,” Seth decided to jump in unannounced, arms still crossed. “I get the lamest job of them all. Clean-up duty.”

“Can I have clean-up duty instead?” Avery practically begged.

“Actually,” Kevin pointed accusingly at Seth, “Michaels, you’re in charge of entertainment, whatever that may be.”

Seth’s arms slowly fell back to his sides, “Oh, uh- Alright..”

“Now that everyone knows what to do, let’s get started!” Kevin clicked the pen closed, tucking it into the spiral on top of the clipboard. “We have no time to waste.”

Everyone collectively disappeared to their stations, except for Seth. Kevin had already spun around and was reviewing everything listed on the paper.

“What are _you_ supposed to be doing to help, exactly?” Seth asked bitterly.

Kevin was caught off guard, but spun back around to reply. “To make sure that _you_ are all doing what you’re supposed to, and offering help where it’s needed.”

Seth began to sputter angrily before getting shooed away, stomping off to the living room to conjure up some sort of entertainment. Kevin quickly went back to minding his own business, setting an alarm on his watch to make rounds shortly.

 

Connor was on his knees, sifting through a box of color-clashing decorations. Michael was stacking the gifts from biggest to smallest, ensuring that they were all at the correct angle for maximum aesthetic. In the corner of the dining room stood Jacob, somehow successfully making an assortment of balloon animals.

“How about..” Connor started pulling out all of the bright pink decor he could hold, standing up to show it off. “This!”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Michael sighed before responding. “Connor, those are from _your_ birthday party.”

Connor tisked, “So?! It’s recycling!” He argued, letting everything gently fall back into the box.

Jacob briefly took his lips off of the balloon, causing what was supposed to be a flamingo to deflate. “Do we even know what Chris’ favorite color is?”

Connor and Michael exchanged looks, both eventually looking towards Jacob. “No.” They replied simultaneously.

“Actually, if I remember correctly, Chris doesn’t _have_ a favorite color.” Michael realized, “Something about ‘they should all be treated equally’ or whatever.” He said with air quotes.

Connor gasped, “That’s perfect!”

“Uh.. It is?” Jacob furrowed his eyebrows while forming the neck of a giraffe balloon, “It’s kind of hard to decorate without using colors..”

“No, silly!” Connor laughed, bending back down to retrieve an assortment of many different colors. Once his arms were full of everything from streamers to solo cups, he stood back up. “We’ll use _all_ of the colors!”

Jacob grinned, finally grasping the concept. “A rainbow!”

“Balloon animals, rainbow decorations.. What’s the theme, Noah’s Ark?” Michael snarkily replied.

“Very funny.” Connor said sarcastically, climbing up the step-ladder to put the banner above the large window. “Tacks, please?”

“Sure thing, Bob the Builder.” Michael smirked, standing up to reach for the small container of thumbtacks and holding them up to Connor.

Kevin soon came around the corner, clipboard and pen in hand still in hand. “Everything going okay in here?”

“Fine and dandy!” Connor answered honestly, wobbling slightly on the ladder as he tried to reach higher.

“Careful!” Michael warned, putting a hand on the base for support.

“Wonderful!” Kevin praised, making a check on the list. “Well, I’m off to-” He began to announce his departure, but caught sight of Jacob twisting balloons into different shapes. “Uh.. When did you learn how to make balloon animals?”

Jacob looked up from his craft to make eye contact with Kevin, “I had a part-time job as a clown in the 8th grade.” He deadpanned, eyes drifting back down as he constructed bunny ears.

“...Okay then.” Kevin said with a bit of confusion, quickly switching his attention to the task at hand. “Anyway, I have to go check on everyone else.” He spun on his heel to exit, talking over his shoulder as he walked away. “Good luck you guys!”

They all took a brief moment to wave goodbye to Kevin, but their attention immediately went back to their work.

 

Everyone was leaned against the counter in the center of the kitchen, attempting to occupy their boredom somehow. Suddenly, the sound of a beep echoed throughout the kitchen, the aroma of blueberries filling the room. The trio jolted out of their daydreams, each pair of eyes darting towards the oven.

Arnold quickly slipped on an oven mitt, rushing over to retrieve the cake. “Finally!”

Ezra deeply inhaled the scent, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. “I bet this is what heaven smells like..”

“Even though the idea of heaven is simply a concept, it’s quite plausible that scents would not be possible due to-” Avery began to theorize, but was swiftly interrupted by the cake pan landing on the counter.

Arnold yanked off the oven mitt and placed it beside the pan, letting out a sigh of accomplishment with a wide grin. As he stared down at the cake that continued to sizzle from the heat, the grin began to fade. “Um..” He cleared his throat, “What are we supposed to do now?”

“You have to let it cool off before you decorate it, otherwise the frosting will melt.” Avery informed, focused intensely on organizing the containers of sprinkles by color and size.

“Aw, man..” Ezra whined with disappointment, plopping his elbow onto the counter and resting his head in his palm.

Avery lifted his eyes, “It should only take about fifteen minutes.” He said while reaching for the timer, scooting it closer to Arnold.

Arnold shrugged, lifting the timer and twisting the dial. Once it was set for fifteen minutes, he put it back down.

“Do we even know what we’re putting _on_ the cake?” Ezra asked, looking at the assortment of frosting and sprinkles that Avery had neatly organized.

“I’m _pretty_ sure Kevin said that we can do whatever we want.” Arnold said, although not too certain of the accuracy of that statement himself.

Avery perked a brow curiously, “Did he? Because I don’t recall that.”

“I’m just paraphrasing here.” Arnold said, pushing his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose.

Ezra had an epiphany almost immediately, picking up a container of funfetti frosting and holding it up in the air. “What if we decorate it like a Poptart?!” He suggested with a little bounce of enthusiasm.

Avery and Arnold exchanged looks. A smile spread across Arnold’s face, whereas Avery simply shrugged.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Avery admitted, looking down at the bare cake.

“Of _course_ it makes sense!” Arnold said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that first..”

A knock was soon heard on the outside of the kitchen wall, Kevin welcoming himself inside. “Avon calling!” He chuckled, “Everything alright in your neck of the woods?”

“It’s getting increasingly better.” Avery said while brushing the remaining flour off of himself, not-so-fondly reminiscing on the baking portion.

Taking another whiff of the sweet scent, Ezra sighed happily. “ _Much_ better.”

Arnold went to say something, but was interrupted by the shrieking timer. It nearly vibrated off of the counter, barely having time to be caught. This caused him to juggle with it for a moment before having a successful grip. “Ha,” He breathed out, muting it and resetting it for 10 rather than the accidental 5. “Got it..”

Kevin watched the scene unfold in front of him, holding back laughter throughout the entirety of it. Once it had passed, he cleared his throat. “Well, that’s my cue to leave..” He said, adding yet another checkmark to the list. “You seem to have everything under control so far, so good luck with..” He gestured to the frosting and sprinkles, “...That.” He finished, giving a quick wave goodbye before exiting.

The gesture was returned, everyone saying goodbye in unison.

 

Seth was in the center of the living room, sat cross-legged on the carpet. In his hands was one of the old-school Nintendo controllers, his thumbs occupied with mashing buttons. The TV was inches away from his face, a game of Mario Kart on the screen.

Kevin walked into his final destination, which happened to be the living room. His eyes fell upon Seth, who seemed to be having an intense competition with himself.

Seth barely noticed his presence, far too focused on winning against the artificial intelligence.

Kevin loudly cleared his throat to get Seth's attention, an eyebrow raised.

Seth nearly jumped out of his skin, immediately pressing the pause button before he could lose any progress.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked sternly.

Seth couldn't help but roll his eyes, lifting himself off of the floor. “Well, your majesty-” He replied condescendingly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. “I do believe you told me to set up some kind of entertainment, sooo..” He gestured to the TV, “I thought we could all play Mario Kart together.”

Kevin's frustration melted into guilt, looking towards the TV before turning back to Seth. “Ah, well.. Sorry for assuming.” He apologized genuinely, “Thank you for doing your part.”

Seth scoffed, “Yeah, whatever..”

Kevin silently made a check on the list and left the room, not wishing to worsen the situation

 

James was peering through the blinds, standing in the same position for what felt like days. Throughout the entirety of the day, he had struggled to think of a phrase to warn everyone of Chris’ arrival. However, as the day was nearing its end, his tired eyes caught sight of two figures trailing up the hill towards the front door. His eyes widened, and his vocal chords desperately tried to create any coherent sentence. When all else had failed, he settled for shouting “THE BRITISH ARE COMING!” at full volume.

The bustling house came to a halt, a gentle yet clearly confused ‘what?’ coming from the dining room.

“Er, I mean- Chris and Naba are coming up the hill!” James winced, attempting to clear up his previous statement.

Kevin had just finished making his second rounds, peeking his head out of the dining room. “Places everyone!” He hollered in response with a demanding clap, clearly prepared for the arrival.

James switched off the light in the entryway, the other sections of the house simultaneously becoming darker. Everyone rushed to gather in the dining room, crouching down to hide behind different objects. There were several complaints of body parts being squished, and that the room was too dark. However, Kevin shushed everyone, the jiggling of a doorknob being heard right after.

The door eased open, emitting a squeak as if it were a haunted house. Chris hesitantly stepped inside, greeted with nothing but silence. “Why is it so dark in here?” He whispered, trying to squint through it. “Is everyone asleep?”

Nabulungi didn’t give an answer, instead taking Chris’ hand and pulling him into the dining room.

Dread filled Chris’ eyes, fright and uncertainty filling his tone. “Naba? Naba, what are you-”

Before Chris could finish, Nabulungi flicked on the dining room light. A group of people suddenly came into a view as they jumped up, a booming “SURPRISE!” coming from each of them.

Chris clasped a hand over his heart, gasping in shock. The dread had vanished, a bright smile plastered on his face. “You guys!” He said in disbelief, looking around the perfectly decorated room. “Holy guacamole..” He let out a breathy laugh, “It looks like Noah’s Ark threw up in here!”

“Told you..” Michael muttered, earning a nudge in the side from Connor.

Kevin took a step closer to Chris, proudly wearing a smile of accomplishment. “So, you like it?”

“Are you kidding? I _love_ it!” Chris replied with pure joy, “I can’t believe you guys did this for me!”

Arnold placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder, “We’d do _anything_ for you! You’re our best friend.”

“Aww.. Bring it in!” Chris held out his arms, a group hug forming and squeezing tightly. “You’re all my best friends too!”

Once the group hug had broken apart, Chris crossed his arms before turning to Nabulungi. “You knew about this all along, didn’t you?” He asked suspiciously.

Nabulungi shrugged, followed by a giggle.

“Yup, she was in on it.” Kevin admitted with a grin, “I planned the whole thing, but I couldn’t have done it without everyone else.” He said before immediately changing the subject to something less mushy, “So, what did you guys do all day?

Nabulungi looked towards Chris with uncertainty, “It is.. A long story.” She avoided.

Chris nodded in agreement, “A _very_ long story.”

Curiosity had grown in the group, although no one wanted to pry.

“Maybe you can tell us over burgers and hot dogs?” Ezra suggested.

Chris and Nabulungi exchanged glances, followed by a shrug and unspoken ‘why not?’.

“Alright, let’s go!” Kevin gestured for everyone to follow him into the kitchen, and sure enough, they all did.

 

The party was quite successful, and it finally began to settle down. There was calming music that echoed throughout the house, several people snacking and socializing, ribbons and wrapping paper surrounding a stack of gifts, and plates with remnants of food scattered across the dining room table. Not to mention, everyone’s throats were quite sore due to the shouting during several rounds of Mario Kart.

Chris was in his designated seat at the very end of the table, chatting with whoever passed by. The people currently surrounding him was Connor, James, and Jacob. Everything seemed to suddenly come to a halt, the room becoming dimmer and the music volume lowering.

Connor snapped the band of a party hat around his chin, picking up another hat from the table and passing it to Chris. “Put this on.” He whispered.

Chris followed orders despite being confused, James and Jacob doing the same.

The rest of the group emerged from the kitchen, all wearing the same party hats. Kevin was carrying a somewhat lopsided Poptart cake with what seemed like a million candles, although there was clearly a lot of effort put into it. A chorus of Happy Birthday filled the room, the candles illuminating Chris’ beaming smile as the cake was presented to him.

Arnold finished off the song with “And many more!”, complete with jazz hands.

Once the cake was safely placed on the table in front of him, Chris inhaled deeply and blew out all of the candles in one swift motion. Everyone began clapping, and the brightness of the room returned to its normal state.

“Um, I know I’m not supposed to ask, but- What did you wish for?” James queried, hovering over Chris.

Chris looked up at James, smiling gently. “To tell you the truth-” He began scanning the room that eagerly awaited a response, “All of my wishes already came true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I left quite a lot up to your imagination, if any of you make a spin-off fic, I would love to see it!


End file.
